Proper Lady High School
by Darth Ceberous
Summary: Proper Lady High School is a school with a all futa faculty who has a tendency to use there students as stress relief.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of a multi part story. If you want a specific girl, pairing, or kink in the story PM me or leave a comment. Chapter two will be Rangiku matsumoto being triple teamed by 18, Aquarius, and Tsume.**

Proper Lady High School

Coach 18 was furious, her star player was caught smoking pot under the bleachers and was now suspended from playing any sport. 18 stormed through the gym towards the girls locker room. Slamming open the door she startled the girls who were currently changing out of their gym clothes.

"Everyone but Ino get out," As 18 spoke she moved to stand in front of the blonde. The other girls hurriedly threw on there clothes and fled from the locker room. Ino remained in her gym clothes seeing no point in hurrying. As the last girl left 18 slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What the hell were you thinking. This is your senior year you won't be able to play any sport this year." Ino sate down on the bench that ran through the room and rolled her eyes. 18 was now lived but before she could say anything Ino replied.

"Why the fuck do i care. Atleast now i can go to the party this weekend instead of the game." That was the last straw, 18 was furious that this little brat had just threw away her chance to play sports and potentially get a scholarship and all she could do is think about is going to some party.

"Don't worry coach I hear Rukia invited some boys from the local fraternity so i'll still get a good workout." As she spoke Ino flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. 18 snapped she stormed over and grabbed Ino by the base of her ponytail and pulled her up so that there nose's where touching.

"You want a workout you spoiled brat i'll give you a workout." 18 shoves Ino to her knees before undoing her pants and pulling out her dick. 10 inches of cockmeat spring out and slaps Ino across the face with a loud thwak. Ino falls back as 18 finishes removing her pants and pulls off her shirt.

"Your a fucking man, you stay in the locker room as we change you sick fuck."

18 grabs the top of Ino's head with one hand and with the other she reaches down and raises her ball sack showing a glistening pussy.

"I'm a futa bitch." 18 then shoves Ino's face into her cunt. Looking down 18 smiles as she sees her balls resting on Ino's face, her large balls covering Ino's eyes.

"Start Licking." Ino tried to shake free but only managed to grind her face into 18's pussy and balls. By now 18's dick was at its full 10 inches pulling Ino's face from under her balls and shoved her dick too Ino's lips. Ino pressed her lips together in an effort to prevent her mouth from being invaded. 18 was to focused on Ino she didn't notice the door open. Pulling her key from the lock head swim coach Aquarius walked into the locker room followed closely by Tatsuki the Health teacher, both stopped dead at the sight of 18 trying to force her dick down Ino's mouth. Seeing her salvation Ino managed to wriggle her head free and yell.

"Help me this freak is trying to rape me." 18 managed to gain control of her head again and resumed trying to force her dick into Ino's mouth.

"This is completely uncalled for." as Aquarius spoke she walked over to 18 and Ino. "Calling coach 18 a freak Ino Yamanaka you should be ashamed." pulling her swimsuit to the side Aquarius exposed her dick reaching up to fondle her incredibly large chest threw her swimsuit the blue haired girl began rub her dick on Ino's face. Tatsuki quickly shut and relocked the door before moving to stand next to 18. Tatsuki had always been one of Ino's favorite teachers but any hope of rescue disappeared when Ino saw Tatsuki stroking her dick. As all three futa began to bounce there dick's across Ino's face the blonde began to cry. The tears that streamed down her cheeks were smeared all over her along with copious amounts of precum which seemed to be streaming from the end of Aquarius's cock. Soon Ino's face was smeared with a mix of tears and Aquarius's seemingly endless precum. Pulling away 18 walked behind the poor girl. Squatting down 18 slide her hands under the top of Ino's jersey. As 18's fingers played with Ino's tits she moved her mouth to Ino's ear.

"You need to watch who you call a freak." 18 bite down on Ino's ear while twisting her nipples causing the young girl to scream. Ino's scream was cut short when Tatsuki shoved her dick into Ino's mouth.

"Hows my favorite student." Tatsuki began to thrust into Ino's mouth. 18 removed her hands from Ino's breasts, before reaching down into Ino's gym shorts. Still squatting down 18 pushed Ino's hips up so they were level with her face. Pulling down Ino's shorts 18 gazed at the tight teenage pussy inches from her face. Taking a moment to savor the sight before her 18 plunged her tongue into Ino's pussy. 18 pulled her now drenched face from Ino's crotch before standing up and aligning her dick with Ino's pussy. Feeling the large head of 18 dick press against her pussy lips scared Ino. Ino tried to escape but Tatsuki still had a hold on her head 18 had her waist held tight and as she began to shake Aquarius grabbed Ino's hands. Aquarius forced Ino's hands onto her dick which was still leaking precum. Aquarius used Ino's hands to smear her precum all over her dick. 18 had been rubbing the tip of her dick along Ino's slit, but she was bored of toying with the girl. Gripping Ino's hips 18 slammed the full length of her dick into her. 18 gave the young girl no time to adjust to her dick. As 18 slammed into Ino she forced the blondes mouth further down onto tatsuki's dick. As the two teachers spit roasted there student the third teacher was feeling left out. Aquarius walked over to 18 and stopped the coach.

"Get under her. Let's see how this brat likes being completely filled by freaks." smiling 18 pulled out of of yamanaka and climbed underneath the girl. Ino heard aquarius but was to delirious to understand Tatsuki removed her dick from Ino's mouth and used her dick to smear spit and precum all over the disheveled blondes face. Climbing under her student 18 pulled Ino down onto her dick. After 18 settled Ino down onto her dick Aquarius moved behind Ino. Aquarius lined her dick up with Ino's asshole. Feeling pressure on her tightest hole ino started thrashing around.

"Your to big. I've never had anything in there please stop." Ino turned back and looked pleadingly at Aquarius. "Please." Aquarius smiled down at the tearful blonde before slowly forcing her dick into the teens anus. Ino's eyes bugged out and her mouth opened into a silent scream. Aquarius grabbed a handful of Ino's hair pulling her head back. Tatsuki shoved her dick into Ino's open mouth. Ino now had thirty inches of dick in everyone of her holes. Ino continued to to be ravished as all three of the teachers continued to pump their cock in and out of her. Tatsuki was close the warm wetness of Ino's throat was pushing her to the edge. she felt a tightening in her balls pulling out of Ino's mouth Tatsuki groaned as she painted Ino's face. Tatsuki looked down at Ino, the poor girls face was coated in cum her hair was maited to her face. Smiling down at the panting girl Tatsuki leaned back on the bench slowly stroking herself back to hardness. 18 and Aquarius were getting close to there finallys as well. Speeding up 18 continued to slam herself into Ino, pulling up Ino's shirt 18 put her mouth over Ino's right breast. Clamping her teeth down on Ino's nipple the girl screamed. Aquarius had never been in a ass this tight she knew she wouldn't last much longer. 18 and Aquarius both came at the same time sinking as far as they can into Ino before blowing there load. Ino felt the dicks inside her throb inside her before spewing there load. She felt 18's dick begin to soften inside her, Aquarius on the other hand continued to pump Ino full of cum for close to minute. By the time Aquarius finished Ino looked bloated. Removing her dick from Ino Aquarius watched as the cum streamed from her ass. Ino had never felt so fool she could feel the cum in her bloated stomach. Ino was rolled onto her back as 18 climbed out from under her. 18, Tatsuki ,and Aquarius gathered around Ino as she sat up on her knees. Aquarius pushed her soft dick into Ino's mouth while 18 and Tatsuki each took one of Ino's hands and used them to begin stroking themselves. Soon all three Futa's were back to there full hardness. 18 let go of Ino's hand.

"I am tired of doing all the work. Start stroking." 18 was a little surprised that Ino did as she was told. She was more surprised that when she saw that Ino began stroking Tatsuki too, even more surprising was when Ino began bobbing her head on Aquarius's dick. The three teachers stood around Ino as she continued to work there dicks. Soon the three teachers were ready to blow again. 18 and Tatsuki came first blasting Ino's face with several ropes of cum. Aquarius came shortly afterwards she came with such force that she filled Ino's mouth in a matter of seconds. Ino pulled away coughing as Aquarius continued to to coat her in cum for nearly a full minute. Ino looked like she just got out of a bath of cum.

"Damn Aquarius you coated her." as Tatsuki talked she ran her hand threw Ino's matted hair, before bringing it to her mouth and licking her fingers.

"I have always came aloat. You should see what happens when i haven't came in a while." 18 walked over to Ino and squatted down next to her.

"You may not be playing sports anymore. But from this point on you are my personal cock sleeve understand." Ino looked up cum running down her face.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good then clean yourself ." 18 pulled Ino into a sloppy kiss before turning to her clothes. After getting dressed 18 turned back to the broken girl.

"Clean up this mess while your at it." With that last comment 18 and the other two teachers turned left leaving Ino sitting broken drenched in cum.


	2. Chapter 2

Proper Lady High School outline

This is a tough outline of the story through chapter five. I will add more once i begin chapter five if you want any specific pairing or you want a certain fetish into a chapter let me know. I won't be making drastic changes to the chapter i am working on so if you want a chapter altered make sure the chapter before it is not out yet. Feel free to suggest any anime character you want just list what anime they are from incase i haven't seen it. If a futa doesn't have a size listed i have not decided there size yet so feel free to make suggestion. Also feel free to make suggestions if you want someone to do something reminiscent of any abilities they had in there anime. Exp Aquarius was a spirit of water, so she cums a extreme amount.

Characters

Faculty (all Futa)

Android 18 (DBZ) Head Coach Futa (10 Inch)

Aquarius (Fairy Tail) Swim Coach Futa (10inch)

Tatsuki (Bleach) Health Teacher (10 Inch)

Yoruichi (Bleach)

Tsume (Naruto) Head of school security

Jackie (Bleach) Vice Principal

Tsunade (Bleach)

High school Students all normal girls

Ino (Naruto)

Sakura (Naruto)

Tenten(Naruto)

Temari(Naruto)

Kurai(Naruto)

Ayame(Naruto)

Fu(Naruto)

Hana(Naruto)

Naruko(Naruto) I don't plan on making many Genderbent characters.

Kurotsuchi(Naruto)

Hinata(Naruto)

Yugito(Naruto)

Rukia (Bleach)

Yachiru (Bleach)

Soifon (Bleach)

Orihime (Bleach)

Hiyori (Bleach)

Kiyone Kotetsu (Bleach)

Momo (Bleach)

Nemu (Bleach)

Rangiku (Bleach)

Senna (Bleach)

Lucy Heartfilia(Fairy Tail)

Erza(Fairy Tail)

Mavis(Fairy Tail)

Wendy(Fairy Tail)

Lisanna(Fairy Tail)

Cana(Fairy Tail)

Meredy(Fairy Tail)

Hisui Fiore(Fairy Tail)

Levy(Fairy Tail)

Juvia(Fairy Tail)

Mirajane(Fairy Tail)

Evergreen(Fairy Tail)

Jenny(Fairy Tail)

Lucy Ashley(Fairy Tail)

Millianna(Fairy Tail)

Risley(Fairy Tail)

Sherry(Fairy Tail)

Sherria(Fairy Tail)

Ultear(Fairy Tail)

Virgo(Fairy Tail)

Yukino(Fairy Tail)

Rias Gremory (Highschool DXD)

Akeno Himejima (Highschool DXD)

Videl (DBZ)

College Students/Local Milfs (Students from The local College and women that live in the neighborhood who sometimes party with the younger highschool students. Can be either futa or normal.) Can be added as faculty if suggested before they are added into a story.

Shizune (Naruto)

Anko(Naruto)

Nemu (Bleach)

Nanao (Bleach)

Yugao(Naruto)

Rin(Naruto)

Kushina(Naruto)

Samui(Naruto)

Yugao(Naruto)

Konan(Naruto)

Pakura(Naruto)

Isane Kotetsu (Bleach)

Mei Terumi (Naruto)

Tier Harribel (Bleach)

Nelliel (Bleach)

Retsu Unohana (Bleach)

Bisca(Fairy Tail)

Kinana(Fairy Tail)

Laki(Fairy Tail)

Libra(Fairy Tail)

Ur(Fairy Tail)

Sorano Aguria(Fairy Tail)

Rossweisse (highschool DXD)

Bulma (DBZ)

Chichi (DBZ)

Tights (DBZ)

Lunch (DBZ)

Chapter one

Ino is triple teamed by Android 18(Futa), Tatsuki(Futa), and Aquarius(Futa).

Fetishes, Anal, Gangbang, Bukkake, Creampie, Rape.

Chapter two

Rangiku is triple teamed by Android 18(Futa), Aquarius(Futa), and Tsume(Futa).

Fetishes, Anal, Gangbang, Blackmail, Titfuck, Creampie.

Chapter three

Rossweisse(Futa) dominates Rias and Akeno who have applied as Maids at her parents house.

Fetishes Anal, Cumswap, Creampie, Maids.

Chapter four

Naruko is punished for failing at the last swim meat by Aquarius(Futa), Jackie(Futa), Tsunade(Futa), And Yoruichi(Futa)

Fetishes Anal, Creampie, Cumplay, Gangbang, Double Anal, Double Vaginal.

Chapter Five

Nemu helps Naruko home after she is wrecked the teachers only to find that Naruko's mom Kushina(Futa) is a horny Milf packing major heat.

Fetishes Anal, Creampie, Titjob,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Android 18 (DBZ)  
Rangiku (Bleach)  
Aquarius (Fairy Tail)  
Tsume (Naruto)

 **Please review, and Please continue to send me ideas. I plan to update the outline a day or two after I post a story. If you submit a story I would like that you list who you want paired, which is the futa, how big the futa is, and any fetishes you want in the story. I will add the story to the outline, but I will not change characters that are already on the outline.**

Rangiku sat in the bleachers as she waited for Ino and Coach 18 to leave the locker room. Seeing how made 18 was, and being the gossip that she is. When 18 told the girls to leave Rangiku turned on the camera of her phone and set it down so it could record the whole locker room.  
Rangiku was a little surprised when she saw coach Aquarius and miss Tatsuki enter the locker room. Looking up Rangiku watched as the three teachers left the room. Rangiku couldn't place it but something seemed off about the three faculty members.  
Another thirty minutes passed before Ino walked out. The blonde looked broken, her Sparkling blue eyes had a lifeless glazed look. Ino's hair which was almost always in her signature ponytail hung lose, it appeared as if she left it after drying off in the shower. Her clothes were sloppily put on, all in all, she looked completely different from the beauty perfectionist Rangiku knew.  
As Ino left the gym Rangiku rushed into the locker room. Finding her phone Rangiku was glad to see that it was still recording. Even though she was intrigued by what was on the video school had let out a while back, and Rangiku didn't want to get caught with the tape. Pocketing her phone Rangiku left the gym and headed home.  
Arriving home Rangiku rushed upstairs to her room. Locking her door Rangiku layed back on her bed and started the video. The video started about how Rangiku thought it would, 18 being doing her strict but caring routine and Ino mouthing off like she always does. From that point on the video took a drastic turn.  
Rangiku had placed the Camera so it was focused on Ino, so it captured the moment 18 shoved Ino to the floor pulled down her pants and Cockslapped her. Rangiku was shocked not only was her coach a futa but judging by Ino's screams she was a rapist too. As she watched 18 rub her balls on Ino's face and force her mouth onto her pussy Rangiku felt her body stir. Rangiku felt her nipples harden, even though she knew she should be disgusted at the fact her coach is raping her friend Rangiku couldn't help but feel her pussy moisten.  
Watching 18 throatfuck her friend Rangiku brought her hand up to one of her large breast and began groping herself through her clothes. Rangiku watched as Tatsuki and Aquarius walked in. Rangiku didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed that it appeared her friend was going to be rescued. Rangiku was shocked when she saw that not only did miss Tatsuki and coach Aquarius appear to not care that 18 was raping one of her students, but they were joining in.  
Rangiku watched as the three teachers triple teamed her friend. By now Rangiku's pussy was dripping wet. A heat radiated from her crotch and her nipples were so hard they ached.  
"Fuck it." Sitting up Rangiku reached for the remote to her TV, turning it on she screencast the video to the flat screen on the wall of her room. Stripping out of her clothes Rangiku reached under her bed and pulled out her dildo. A simple piece of purple plastic about eight inches long. Rangiku bought it from a local sex shop but after seeing her neighbor Naruko's mother entering she grabbed the first thing she saw and made her way out of the store as fast as possible.  
Rangiku sat against the headboard of her bed propping herself up with pillows. Spreading her legs Rangiku hit play on the video and watched as the three teachers began slapping Ino in the face with there dicks. Putting the dildo to her lips Rangiku began sucking on her toy. Her left hand went to her breasts and began playing with her left nipple.  
Moaning around the dildo Rangiku watched as 18 moved behind Ino and began spitroasting her with Tatsuki. Pulling the slick dildo from her mouth Rangiku moved the Purple toy down to her pussy. Pushing the large toy into herself Rangiku let her head fall back timing her thrust so that they matched Ino's grunts. Rangiku found herself wishing she was in Ino's spot.  
Rangiku continued to play with her breasts and fuck herself with her dildo until she heard Aquarius speak on the screen. Looking up Rangiku watched as 18 climbed under Ino and pulled the girl down onto her. Rangiku watched as Aquarius moved behind Ino and began fucking the blonde's ass. Rangiku watched in awe her dildo still buried in her cunt as Ino was brutally buttfucked.  
Rangiku's eyes were glued to the screen anal had alway's intrigued her. Watching Ino take a dick in every hole Rangiku began fucking herself with the dildo again. The dildo making a slurping noise as it thrust into her drenched pussy Rangiku felt herself nearing her orgasm. As she watched the three Teachers fuck Ino like a ragdoll her curiosity got the better of her. Reaching down with her left hand Rangiku slipped her middle finger into her ass.  
The feeling of something entering her ass sent Rangiku over the edge. Her head snapped back as Rangiku drenched her bedsheets. Leaning back panting Rangiku watched as the rest of the video played out. Moaning to herself Rangiku slowly rubbed her pussy and tits as she watched her teachers paint Ino like some whore. Pausing the video Rangiku drifted off to sleep.  
Rangiku woke the next morning, looking down at herself Rangiku looked down at the mess she had made last night. Grabbing a change of clothes Rangiku headed to the shower. As Rangiku lathered herself with soap guilt of what she did last night began to way in on her. She had masturbated to a video of her friend being raped, she should have been disgusted by it. Instead, she got off to it, deciding to do what she should have done as soon as she saw the video Rangiku finished her shower and got dressed for school.  
Arriving at school Rangiku headed straight to Mrs. Tsume Inuzuka's office. Tsume was the head of school security and Rangiku Intended to give her the video as soon as possible. Entering the office Rangiku saw Tsume sitting at her desk.  
"Mrs. Inuzuka I have something very important I need to show you." As she spoke Rangiku pulled out her phone.  
"What is it." putting down the papers she was reading Tsume turned to look at the young girl. Taking the phone Rangiku held out Tsume began watching the video. Rangiku watched as Tsume's eyes widened as the voices of Aquarius and Tatsuki came from the phone. Tsume continued watching the video for several more minutes before turning off the phone.  
"Stay here I'll be right back." With that Tsume left Rangiku standing in her office. Rangiku sat down in one of the chairs in front of Tsume's desk as she waited for the older woman to return. Hearing the door Rangiku turned to see Tsume reentering the room followed by Aquarius and android 18.  
18 moved to stand in front of Rangiku, bending down so she was head level she locked eyes with the scarred girl.  
"I hear you saw something you shouldn't have. Lucky me." as 18 spoke she began unbuttoning her pants. "I get two new toys for the price of one." dropping her pants 18 let her ten-inch dick hang in front of Rangiku's face. As Rangiku stared at 18's python Aquarius and Tsume began to undress around her. After removing her clothing Aquarius began stroking her dick which was already streaming precum.  
Tsume removed her clothes to show an Incredibly thick dick. While Tsume's member was only eight inches long it was thicker than a soup can. Tsume and Aquarius moved up either side of Rangiku and presented their cocks to the busty student.  
"You saw what happened to Ino. you know how this is going to play out, so why fight it." As 18 spoke she began prodding at Rangiku's mouth. Feeling she had no other choice Rangiku opened her mouth and allowed 18's member into her mouth. Hoping to end this quickly Rangiku began bobbing her head on 18's dick. Reaching up Rangiku took Tsume's and Aquarius's cocks into her hands and began stroking them.  
Rangiku felt her nipples harden and her pussy began to moisten. Rangiku focused on the dick in her could only get about half of 18's dick in her mouth. Trying to suppress her gag reflex Rangiku began working 18's dick into her throat. Rangiku felt 18 place her hands on her head and began forcing Rangiku down on her dick.  
"you're a much faster learner than Ino." Rangiku looked up at 18 through tearful eyes.  
"Let's see how much you can take." Beginning to make shallow thrusts 18 began to work herself further into Rangiku's mouth.18 continued to pump into the orange haired girl's throat. Enjoying the slick warmth of Rangiku's mouth 18 felt herself nearing her orgasm. Pulling out of Rangiku's mouth 18 watched as spit trailed down the girl's chin.  
Seeing 18 step back Tsume and Aquarius decided that they were tired of simple hand jobs. Pulling Rangiku up they practically ripped the poor girl's clothes off before laying her on her back on Tsume's desk. Tsume moved to stand at Rangiku's head, pulling her forwards so her head hung off the desk. Tsume placed her obscenely thick cock at Rangiku's lips.  
Aquarius climbed on top of the desk. Straddling Rangiku's stomach Aquarius placed her dick in between Rangiku's huge breasts. Placing a hand on each of Rangiku's breasts Aquarius began playing with her nipples as she thrust herself into the valley. As Aquarius thrust her dick between Rangiku's breasts she ground her pussy on the Rangiku's stomach. With both her pussy and cock leaking copious amounts of fluid Aquarius soaked Rangiku as she tit fucked her.  
Tsume was slowly trying to work her gargantuanly wide dick into Rangiku's mouth. She could see spit begin to run down to the girl's face and over her eyes. Using light thrusts Tsume slowly worked herself deeper into Rangiku's mouth. Feeling the entrance to Rangiku's throat Tsume added pressure and forced herself further into the girl. Feeling something on her breast Tsume looked up to see Aquarius's hands playing with her breasts. Growling at the swim teacher Tsume pulled her into a dominant kiss. Ass their tongues battled for dominance Tsume brought her hands to Aquarius's breasts.  
Rangiku could barely breathe as Tsume forced herself down her throat. Feeling that her jaw might break because of how much it was being forced open, Rangiku began trying to relax her throat. As Rangiku focused on swallowing Tsume's dick, she felt a tongue begin to lap at her pussy. Feeling a bolt of pleasure shoot through her when the tongue found her clit, Rangiku wrapped her legs around the head that was between her legs.  
18 was surprised when Rangiku wrapped her legs around her neck. Deciding this meant she was doing a good job 18 focused on attacking Rangiku's 18 continued to flick her tongue against the teen's clit. Pushing Rangiku's legs up 18 leaned down and pushed her tongue as far into Rangiku's ass as she could.  
Tsume felt Rangiku lurch forward and begin groaning around her dick. She didn't know what 18 was doing to the Orange haired girl, but whatever it was she was driving the poor girl felt her balls begin to tighten. Pulling away from Aquarius, Tsume looked at her fellow teacher.  
"I'm nearly there." Aquarius nodded to Tsume.  
"Let's paint this bitch." Speeding up there thrusts both teachers felt there orgasms approaching fast. Tsume was the first to cum, with a growl she sheathed herself in Rangiku's throat and began depositing her load directly into her stomach. As Tsume came down Rangiku's throat, Aquarius reached her end. Aquarius began blasting volley after volley of cum coating Rangiku's chest and face. Aquarius blasted cum for close to a minute soaking not only Rangiku but most of Tsume's lower body. Stepping away from Rangiku the two faculty members overlooked there handiwork. Looking down at herself Tsume wiped some of the cum off of her stomach.  
"What the Fuck Aquarius when you said to paint the bitch you were literal." Licking the cum from her hand Tsume looked over to were 18 continued to eat Rangiku's Ass. Walking over to the blonde Tsume tried to get her attention. Seeing that 18 was to preoccupied between Rangiku's legs to pay her any attention, Tsume grabbed the base of her dick and slapped 18 on the back of the head. 18 pulled away from Rangiku's nethers and turned to see what had just hit her.  
"If you're not going to fuck her move over and let one of us." As she spoke Tsume stroked her dick back to fullness. Licking her lips clean 18 rose from between Rangiku's legs.  
"You two already had your fun," as she spoke 18 nodded towards Rangiku's face which was coated in cum. "If you want you can help me on this end though. As she finished speaking 18 lined herself up with Rangiku's cunt. Thrusting Into Rangiku 18 started pounding down into the girl. Feeling Rangiku's slick tunnel spasming around her dick 18 began to quicken her pace.  
Tsume watched as 18 fucked Rangiku, the orange haired girl's head hung back cum bubbling around her face and nose as she moaned. Feeling her dick return to full hardness Tsume moved next to 18 and Rangiku.  
"Help me lift her up I want that ass." 18 reached down and lifted Rangiku up helping Tsume climb underneath her and line up her dick with Rangiku's asshole.  
Hearing Tsume's words brought Rangiku back to coherence.  
"Wait you can't put that monster back there. It's too fucking big." as she spoke Rangiku felt the bulbous head of Tsume's dick begin to press against her asshole. Rangiku could feel Tsume's dick began to gain access to her backdoor. Rangiku felt 18 pull nearly all the way out as Tsume began working her way into her Anus. Feeling Tsume push the rest of her way into her ass Rangiku felt 18 begin to thrust into her again.  
"Please you're tearing me in half." Tears began to run down Rangiku's eyes washing away paths through the cum coating her face. Rangiku felt the two teachers continue to pump into her. Feeling herself begin to relax the pain soon turned to pleasure and before long Rangiku was nearing her end. Exploding over the edge Rangiku through her head back and screamed, both her holes clenching down on the dicks inside her.  
18 felt as Rangiku clenched down on her dick. As Rangiku collapsed back onto Tsume 18 felt something brush against the bottom of her dick. Looking back she saw that Aquarius was positioning herself behind her.  
"you're not Leaving me out." 18 felt Aquarius begin to push her dick into Rangiku's Pussy alongside her own. 118 watched as Rangiku's eyes bugged out as her pussy was stretched beyond anything she ever thought it would. Feeling Aquarius begin to thrust into Rangiku 18 pushed herself as far into Rangiku as she could. Feeling Aquarius's dick rub against her pussy and the bottom of her dick. Not cumming earlier and being stimulated how she was 18 reached her end. Groaning she came deep inside Rangiku. Being blocked in by Aquarius and feeling her rubbing against her 18 was soon back up to full mast.  
After feeling 18 regain her hardness Aquarius withdrew from Rangiku's pussy. Moving her dick down Aquarius positioned herself next to Tsume's dick. Pushing herself into Rangiku's Already stretched ass. Aquarius new she wouldn't last long. Tsume and Aquarius came Simultaneously both pumping there loads into Rangiku's ass. 18 looked down to see Rangiku's stomach begin to bloat from the amount of cum pumped into her. 18 reached her end next blowing another load into Rangiku's pussy. Seeing Aquarius pull out and move away, 18 disengaged herself and moved away from the exhausted girl. Both Rangiku's ass and Pussy gaped open as cum trickled out.  
Looking over at her fellow Teacher Tsume Chuckled.  
"I don't think she will be reporting you anymore." walking over to her discarded clothes Tsume pulled out Rangiku's Phone and began taking pictures of her. After sending the pictures to herself and the others she sent them to Tatsuki with a note telling her about what she missed. Setting the camera to record Tsume shoved the phone into Rangiku's ass.  
"I'll be back shortly. I expect you to have cleaned up my office and yourself when I get back. We will also discuss your punishment for having pornographic content on your phone." As she spoke all three of the teachers redressed themselves and left. Locking the door behind her Tsume headed down the hall making a mental note to find Ino later today and test her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rossweisse (Futa) 7.5 inches (highschool DxD)  
Rias (highschool DxD)  
Akeno(highschool DxD)

Rias and Akeno both stood waiting next to each other. They had arrived at their history teacher's house after school. Miss Rossweisse told them that she was looking for a new maid, and after hearing that she planned to pay well Rias was excited to apply. Rossweisse Entered the room carrying two maid outfits. The outfit consisted of a black and white corset above a short frilly skirt, along with fishnet leggings and a bonnet. Rias was a little surprised because the maid outfit looked like it was fetishized.  
"Here put these on, you can change in the bathroom it's down the hall on the right." Rossweisse handed the girls an outfit each. After they had both changed Rias and Akeno they returned to stand in front of Rossweisse, who instructed them to begin cleaning the house. After several hours of cleaning the house Rossweisse called Rias and Akeno into the kitchen. Handing both the girls a drink Rossweisse left the kitchen.  
Hot from working Rias quickly downed her drink before taking a seat on a kitchen stool. As Rias cooled down from work she noticed that Akeno had left the kitchen. Getting up from her stool Rias left the kitchen, and headed down the hall.  
Walking down the hall Rias could hear a moaning coming from the bedroom. Peeking around the door Rias was shocked to see Akeno bobbing her head in Rossweisse's lap. Rias watched as Rossweisse took ahold of Akeno's ponytail and forced her head down into her lap. Rias could hear Akeno gagging and choking on what she assumed was a strapon. Rias noticed that Akeno's skirt had ridden up and that both her pussy and her asshole were clearly visible. Rias could see that Akeno's pussy was dripping wet.  
"Rias why don't you come help your friend." Looking up from Akeno's nether region Rias locked eyes with Rossweisse. Moving over to Rossweisse Rias was shocked to see that it wasn't a strapon that Akeno was choking on, it was a real dick. Dropping down next to Akeno Rias extended her tongue and began licking at Rossweisse's balls.  
Rossweisse let her head fall back as she felt Rias join Akeno in pleasuring her. Taking hold of Akeno's ponytail she pulled the black haired girl from her cock. Taking a handful of Rias's hair Rossweisse forced the redhead down onto her dick. Standing up Rossweisse placed both hands on Rias's head and began to facefuck her.  
Akeno felt left out, Rossweisse was completely focused on stuffing her dick down Rias's throat. Deciding she didn't like being ignored Akeno moved behind Rossweisse. Akeno could see Rias between Rossweisse's legs. Akeno watched as Rias's throat bulged around Rossweisse's cock Drool and tears running down her face as her teacher tried to utterly destroy her. Reaching up Akeno grabbed ahold of Rossweiss's ass. Akeno began mauling Rossweiss's ass, spanking it, spreading it, and kissing it all over. Burying her face in between Rossweiss's ass cheeks Akeno motorboated her teacher's ass. Spreading Rossweiss's ass Akeno Stared at her teacher's tight little asshole.  
Rossweisse felt Akeno begin to tongue her asshole, at the same time Rias took her dick all the way down her throat.  
Rias felt Rossweisses Grab ahold of her hair and pull her off her dick. Rias fell onto her back as Rossweisse straddled her chest. Rossweisse pulled open Rias's maid uniform allowing for her huge breasts to spill out. Rias watched as Rossweisse placed her Dick between Rias' Tits and began tit fucking the busty redhead.  
Reaching behind her Rossweisse grabbed Akeno by her hair and pulled her around in front of her. Shoving Akeno down so that she is sitting on Rias' chest she shifted herself so that she could begin to Fuck Akeno while still Titfucking Rias. Pulling Akeno's face to her own Rossweisse silenced the moaning girl by locking lips. Continuing to fuck up into the dark haired girl Rossweisse shoved her tongue further down the girl's mouth completely dominating the younger girl.  
Laying under the two girls Rias felt as her breasts were soaked by the juices from akeno's pussy, as her stomach was soaked by Rossweisse rubbing her pussy on it as she titfucked her. Looking up at Akeno's tight little ass Rias reaches up and spreads Akeno's cheeks, watching as Akeno's pucker winked at her from Rias moved her hand up and shoved her middle finger all the way up Akeno's ass.  
Rossweisse saw Rias begin to move out of the corner of her eye, right before Akeno exploded into orgasm spasming and screaming into her mouth. Feeling Akeno's pussy spasm and begin to milk her cock. Feeling her balls tighten up Rossweisse began shooting blast after blast into Akeno's pussy, After spraying several blasts into Akeno, Rossweisse pulled out of the exhausted girl. Allowing her cum to pour out of Akeno onto Rias's chest. Getting off the redhead Rossweisse pushed Akeno off of Rias. Exhausted from her orgasm Akeno stayed were Rossweisse pushed her.  
Rias felt Rossweisse roll her onto her stomach. She felt Rossweisse climb up behind her and place a kiss on each of her ass cheeks. Delicate fingers spread her ass cheeks apart, Rias could feel Rossweisse's breath as she moved her mouth to her puckered asshole. A soft wet tongue pressed itself into her ass. Rias moaned as Rossweisse proceeded to makeout with her ass. She felt Rossweisse begin to crawl up dragging her tongue along Rias's crack and along her back, ending at her neck. Rias's eyes widened when she felt Rossweisse'e dick line up with her Asshole.  
Kissing Rias's neck Rossweisse lines up her dick with Rias's Asshole. Feeling the redhead begin to struggle Rossweisse bit down on Rias's neck, not enough to break the skin, and plunged into the girl's ass. Feeling Rias's tight passage around her dick Rossweisse began to buck her hips forcing gasps and moans from the girl below her. Speeding up her thrusts Rossweisse began fucking the girl with all her force, plunging in and out of her ass.  
Akeno watched as Rossweisse continued to ravage her friends Ass. getting up she could feel Rossweisse's cum trickle out of her cunt. Moving behind Rossweisse, Akeno watched between rossweisse's legs as Rias's tight little ass was plundered.  
Leaning forward Akeno began planting kiss all over Rossweisse's Ass. Spreading Rossweisse's cheeks Akeno watched the tight little hole staring back at her. Pressing her tongue against the hole. Forcing her tongue as far into Rossweisse's Ass as possible, Akeno felt the as the other girl's strokes became erratic.  
"FUUUCK!" Rossweisse's screamed Along with Rias as she filled the girl's Ass with cum. The feeling of Akeno's probing tongue and Rias's tight Ass was to much. Pumping her load into the redhead Rossweisse's shuddered. Pulling out Rossweisse rolled on to her side.  
Akeno pulled back from Rossweisse's Ass licking her lips. She watched as Rias fell forward on to her face no longer able to support herself with her arms. Watching the cum dribble from the redheads Ass Akeno couldn't help herself. Diving in she began to slurp and suck the cum from Rias's ass. Once she was sure she had gotten every drop from her friend's ass she pulled back. Seeing that both girls had passed out she snuggled up next to Rossweisse before falling asleep herself.

 **Sorry for the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade Naruto (16-inches)

Yuroichi Bleach (13-inches)

Jackie Bleach (12-inches)

Aquarius Fairy Tail (10-inches)

 **Hopefully i will be able to start updating more often from this point on. As always please comment or PM me on any pairings, girls, or scenarios you would like to see.**

Naruko sat on a bench in the middle of the proper ladies high locker room surrounded by some very angry adults. Naruko had spent all night with her boyfriend and showed up to late for the swim meet and was unable to participate. Which leads to the current situation of Naruko sitting on the bench surrounded by Aquarius, Jackie, Tsunade, and Yoruichi.

"we lost because you weren't here. Why were you late?" Aquarius was livid her star Athlete.

"Sorry I was over at friends house last night and didn't wake up in time." Naruko had her head down in shame as the teachers stood around her.

"A friends house, you were with your boyfriend, weren't you. You little slut." Naruko looked up in shock at Tsunade's accusations. "well if you want to be a slut instead of an athlete fine. You can be our little slut."

With that Tsunade reached into her pants and withdrew the largest cock Naruko had ever seen. A Monsterous 16-inch long dick hung in front of Naruko's face, she could feel her pussy leaking at the mere idea that this was about to stretch her out. Hearing more clothes rustle Naruko looked around to see that the other teachers had each produced a cock of there own. Aquarius stepping up next to Tsunade had a 10-inch monster all ready leaking precum. Jackie and Yoruichi both stepped up behind Naruko and draped there 12 and 13-inch dick over each of her shoulders.

Naruko was now surrounded by cock opening her mouth to ask what was going on only to be silenced by Tsunade's cock. Naruko felt her mouth forced wide as possible as the monster head of the cock tried to force its way into her throat. As she chocked on Tsunade's cock Aquarius began to poke her in the face with her cock, smearing precum all over her. Yoruichi and Jackie also began rubbing there cocks along the side of her face.

Naruko began trying to relax her throat allowing Tsunade to fit more of her cock down her throat. Soon Naruko had nearly twelve inches of cock down her throat as she continued to gag and choke, tears streaming down her face.

Tsunade withdrew from Naruko's mouth, the blonde was a mess with drool dripping from her chin and precum and tears smeared all over her face and matting her hair. Naruko set panting in front of her principal, catching her breath she looked up at Tsunade and smiled.

"that all you got." Tsunade grabbed Naruko and shoved her dick back into her mouth holding onto her head Tsunade began facefucking Naruko.

"Cocky little bitch isn't she," Yoruichi had moved around and grabbed one of Naruko's hands and began stroking herself with it. Jackie took the other hand while Aquarius continued to smear precum all over Naruko's face. Tsunade had managed to fit all 16 inches down Naruko's throat when she felt her balls tighten pulling out she blast her load all over Naruko's face. Stepping to the side the teachers moved clockwise with Yoruichi shoving her 13-inch cock into Naruko's mouth. they continued this pattern for a while each cumming onto Naruko's face until she was wearing nothing but a white mask.

"Time for the real fun" Yoruichi began stripping Naruko and laying on her back. spreading the blonde's legs Yoruichi lined her dick up with Naruko's Pussy. Rubbing her cock up and down Naruko's pussy, Yoruichi began slowly pushing into her pussy. Naruko let out a growling moan as her pussy was stretched out. Yoruichi slowly began picking up the pace as she fucked the blondes tight pussy. Jackie stepped up and began playing with Naruko's breasts. Though young Naruko was stacked with impressive c cups which were large enough for Jackie to properly titfuck.

Practically sitting on Naruko's stomach Jackie fucked her tits thrusting up and jabbing her chin with the tip of her dick. Leaning forward Naruko opened her mouth and began sucking on the tip of Jackie's cock. Reaching up Naruko grabbed Jackies Ass and pulled her closer to her mouth. Greedily slurping and slobbering all over the large cock. Yoruichi watched as Jackie leaned over and began working her dick down Naruko's throat. Feeling something behind her Yoruichi slowed down her thrust, looking behind her she saw Tsunade motioning for her to step aside. Pulling out and moving over she watched as Tsunade lined up her behemoth cock with the blonde's pussy.

Naruko pussy was aching Yoruichi had brought her to the edge but she withdrew before Naruko could cum. Naruko could feel something prodding her pussy, hoping Yoruichi would get back to fucking her she tried to thrust her hips up. Smiling at the girls' eagerness Tsunade thrust the first 10 inches into Nauko in one swift thrust before slowly forcing the last six inches in. Naruko screamed into Jackie's dick before letting out a choked groan as Tsunade began slow steady thrusts. Naruko had a reputation as a bit of a slut but she had never had a dick this large before.

Yoruichi motioned for Jackie to get up allowing her to lift Naruko up into a sitting position. With Naruko sitting on Tsunade's cock and her face resting in the older blondes massive tits, Yoruichi began lining her dick up with her asshole. Feeling something prodding her asshole Naruko began to panic.

"No wait I've never aaaugh." Ignoring her please Yoruichi began working her dick into the tight virgin ass. reaching around and grabbing Tsunade's ass Yoruichi laid back down and pulled both the blondes on top of her. Jackie was quick to reclaim her place in Naruko's mouth. Aquarius who had been watching, for the most part, decided it was time she joined in. Moving behind Tsunade she thrust into the Principals pussy catching her off guard.

"What the fuck Aquarius."

"relax I just need to lube up my cock and your cunt is the best way. Plus it has been a while since I've fucked this cunt." After fucking Tsunade for a few minutes Aquarius pulled out before lining up with next to Yoruichi's cock and slowly entering Naruko's Ass along with her fellow faculty member. Jackie watched as Naruko's eyes bugged out and she screamed around Jackie's cock as her ass was stretched beyond anything she could have imagined. Aquarius and Yuruichi soon began a steady rhythm as they continued to stretch out Naruko's ass.

Jackie pulled out of Naruko's mouth, the poor girl was gasping like a fish every time the three faculty members thrust into her.

"That looks like fun. Think there's any room for me back there."

"No please I can't please." Naruko was staring at Jackie in fear.

"Tsunade scoot over I'm going to join you in this sluts pussy."

"No, i-" Naruko tried to protest before being cut off by Tsunade.

"Come on back there's plenty of room in this slut."

"No no no please I'll do anything I'll suck your dick. You can fuck my face anything just don't shove anymore cock in me." Naruko's begging fell on death ears as jack moved around behind her. Stepping between Aquarius and Tsunade Jackie lined her dick up with the blondes stretched out pussy. Sliding her dick in next to Tsunade's 16 dick, Naruko now had 28 inches of cock in her pussy and 23 in her ass. Naruko's tongue lolled out of her mouth as her head fell back on Yoruichi's shoulder as she went limp.

The four Teachers continued to fuck the blonde rag doll for another ten minutes before all four buried there cocks into Naruko's pussy before blowing there load. Switching around Tsunade took Yoruichi's place on the bench and in Naruko's ass while the other three all forced themselves into Naruko's pussy. Naruko felt as if she was giving birth as her cunt was stretched to its limit as all three teachers began to fuck her. Yoruichi could feel both Jackie and Aquarius in Naruko's Pussy with her as they fucked the catatonic blonde. Feeling a tightness in her balls Yoruichi let out a moan as she came, shooting another load into the stuffed droid. As she went soft, Yoruichi could feel the other two dicks rubbing against her own and was soon back to full mast and fucking Naruko again.

This continued for another hour before all four of the teachers was exhausted. Naruko lay on the ground in front of the four teachers as they finished blowing the last of there load all over the exhausted girl.

After getting dressed the four teachers headed out of the locker room. As she was walked down the hallway Tsunade passed by Android 18's room, looking in she saw the blonde sitting at her desk as Ino kneeled in front of her obviously sucking her dick. Filing that information away for later Tsunade headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Nemu (Bleach)  
Naruko (Naruto)  
Kushina (Naruto)

 **The last chapter listed on the outline. As always leave a review or PM me if you have any requests or pairings.**

Nemu was currently laying on her bed she had just gotten off the phone with Hinata. After talking about the usual gossip going around the school Hinata asked Nemu if she finished miss Tatsuki's homework assignment, which had brought to Nemu's attention that she had forgotten her homework at school. Leaving her house Nemu made her way back to school, entering the swim team locker room Nemu was assaulted by the strong smell of sex grabbed her backpack, turning around Nemu was shocked to see Naruko sitting naked against the far wall. Approaching her friend Nemu noticed that Naruko had cum on her face as well as leaking out of every hole she had.  
"Naruko are you ok." Hearing someone talking to her Naruko raised her head and opened her mouth as if to take a dick.  
"Naruko its Nemu what happened to you." Naruko just sat there on the ground covered in cum. Nemu managed to get Naruko's shorts and shirt on before putting the girl's arm over her shoulder and helping her home. Nemu had been to Naruko's home several times, she had hoped to get the blonde to her room without any problems. This hope was dashed as she entered the living room to find Naruko's mom Kushina Sitting on the couch.  
"Oh miss Uzumaki I was just helping Naruko home she wore herself out at the swim meet today."  
Rising from the couch Kushina came up to her daughter and her friend. extending a finger Kushina scooped up some of the cum off her daughter's face.  
"More like my slutty daughter tired herself out on whatever dick she was able to find." Locking eyes with Nemu Kushina said. "I am disappointed that you would try to lie to me Nemu."  
"Li Lie, I am sorry Mrs. Uzumaki I found her like this in the locker room and was worried about what had happened." Nemu was blushing under the gaze of the red-headed Milf.  
"Don't worry dear. I know my daughter is a little slut. In fact, the apple didn't fall far from the tree." With that Kushina stuck the cum covered finger into her mouth. Poping the finger out of her mouth Kushina gave a seductive smile as she swallowed the cum.  
Nemu suddenly felt like a Gazelle in the gaze of a lion. Looking around the house Nemu noticed a half-full wine glass sitting on the coffee table with an empty bottle sitting under it.  
Kushina took Naruko from Nemu's Shoulder and laid her down on the couch before turning back to the Dark haired girl.  
"I think you deserve a reward for bringing my daughter home." Stepping close to the girl Kushina began placing kisses on Nemu's neck. Pulling the younger girl close Kushina's hands began roaming over the teenager's body. Running her hands up under Nemu's shirt Kushina began groping Nemu's Small breasts. Trailing kisses up Nemu's neck Kushina locked lips with the overwhelmed girl. Sending her tongue into Nemu's mouth Kushina started french kissing the girl as she continued to play with her breast. pushing the girl onto a reclining chair, pulling Nemu's shirt off Kushina began trailing kisses down to her breast. Taking one of Nemu's tits into her mouth Kushina let her tongue dance over the nipple.  
"Mrs. Uzumaki I don't think we should be doing this." Nemu had her hands in Kushina's fiery red hair as the milf continued to work over her tits.  
"Ssh relax and let me work." moving down and leaving kisses across Nemu's stomach Kushina grabbed the waistband of Nemu's pants and pulled them down. Working Nemu's pants all the way off Kushina spread the girl's legs and brought her face down to Nemu's privates. Looking up into the girl's eyes Kushina stuck out her tongue and gave a long lick starting at the bottom of Nemu's folds and ending with a flick at her clit. Kushina began methodically eating out the girl as she felt Nemu grab hold of her hair and her legs wrap around Kushina's head.  
It didn't take long for Kushina's Experienced tongue brought on an orgasm, shacking Nemu was rocked to her core as the largest orgasm of her life rushes through her and she lets out a scream of pleasure. Unwrapping the girl's legs from around her head Kushina rose from her position kneeling in front of the girl. Licking the juices from her lips Kushina began to remove her clothes. Removing her top the redheads double D's sprang to freedom from under her bra.  
"That's better." Nemu was just catching her breath when she saw Kushina begin to lower her pants. Nemu was shocked to see a large 9-inch cock spring forth from Kushina's waistband.  
"now look what you did, I think you're going to have to help take care of my little friend here." Kushina helped the young girl up from the chair, taking her place Kushina sat down and motioned towards her dick.  
Nemu and Kushina had switched places Nemu was kneeling in front of Kushina. Nemu placed a kiss on the tip of Kushina's cock before peppering her cock with kisses. Nemu felt a hand on her head, looking up she saw Kushina say  
" Take it into your mouth." Following Kushina's instructions, Nemu opened her mouth and took the head of Kushina's cock into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the cock Nemu grasped the part of the cock not in her mouth and began stroking it.  
It didn't take long for Kushina to realize that though Nemu was trying the inexperienced girl was not going to get her off. Removing her dick from Nemu's mouth Kushina pulled the girl to her feet.  
"We'll have to teach you how to properly suck a cock later, for now, it's time I fucked this little pussy." reaching down Kushina ran her hand over Nemu's pussy.  
"Mrs. Uzumaki I've never done that before." Nemu tried to protest as she was laid on the couch next to a now sleeping Naruko.  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle." As she spoke Kushina lined up her dick with Nemu's pussy. Slowly pushing in Kushina stomped when she felt the tip of her dick tough Nemu's Hymen. Looking into Nemu's eyes Kushina thrust her hips and tore away Nemu's Virginity.  
Nemu let out a scream as her virginity was taken as Kushina buried all nine inches of her dick into her.  
"Sshh. It's ok just relax." Kushina waited for Nemu to adjust to having a cock inside her before she began to slowly rock her hips and begin fucking the girl.  
Naruko awoke at the scream of her friend, looking over she saw her mother balls deep in one of her classmates.  
"Mom I thought you said you were going to stop fucking my friends." looking over from Nemu Kushina said.  
"And I thought you were going to stop coming home covered in cum you little slut." As she spoke Kushina began picking up the pace of her fucking.  
Rolling her eyes at her mother Naruko crawled over next to Nemu, Giving her a kiss Naruko whispered into her ear.  
"There's nothing better than a large throbbing cock stretching out your pussy." A moan was the only response from Nemu as Kushina continued to fuck her. "Your lucky mom really knows what she's doing, I don't know how many times she's fucked me." Naruko reached down to Nemu's pussy and spread her fingers onto either side creating a V around her mother's cock.  
By this point Kushina was at her limit pulling out, she wrapped her hand around her shaft before giving herself a few strokes and blowing her load across Nemu's tits. Standing up Kushina watched as her daughter began licking the cum from Nemu's chest.  
Naruko began licking the cum from Nemu as she curled her fingers into her friends pussy. twisting her fingers around Naruko found Nemu's G Spot, working her fingers Naruko brought Nemu to the second orgasm of the day, Pulling her hand from Nemu's pussy Naruko watched as her friend began squirting as she came.  
"Well, that was fun." Kushina was standing in front of the girls, her legs were drenched from Nemu's cum. "Naruko next time you're going to have to teach your friend here how to properly suck a dick." Kushina began to gather up the clothes spread around the room.  
"Take Nemu and you to get a shower, you smell like a whore house. I'll have supper ready when you're done."  
Naruko helped Nemu to her feet and the two girls headed off towards the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata (Naruto)

Android 18 (DBZ) Head coach (10 inches)

Tsume (Naruto) Head of School Security (8 Inches)

Tatsuki (Bleach) Health Teacher (10 inches)

Hinata had just gotten off the phone with Nemu, having called her friend to ask about there health homework. Nemu had seemed surprised about the homework, Hinata wasn't surprised everyone had been so caught up with the swim meet today. Hinata for her part didn't care much for sports, she had spent most of her day in the library. Walking through the empty school halls Hinata heard a noise coming from the half-open door to Miss Tatsuki's classroom. Approaching the door Hinata peeked around the corner and turned a bright red at what she saw within.

Inside stood Tatsuki Hinata's health teacher and Tsume the head of school security, both teachers had their pants off and to Hinata's shock large cocks hanging between there legs. Kneeling before the two faculty members was Android 18 the head coach of proper lady high. 18 had Tatsuki's cock in one hand and Tsume's cock in the other as she jacked off both teachers.

"use your mouth not just your hand." Said Tsume pushing her thick cock towards 18's mouth.

"Yeah you lost the bet don't skip out on us now," said Tatsuki as she too pushed her cock towards 18's mouth. Opening her mouth 18 took Tsume's cock into her mouth, stretching her jaw as far as she could 18 took as much cock into her mouth as possible. Bobbing her head 18 began working Tsume's cock with her mouth, her other hand was on Tatsuki's cock stroking. Pulling her mouth off of Tsume's cock with a pop 18 switched over to Tatsuki's cock, swirling her tongue around the head 18 began bobbing her head on Tatsuki's cock.

Hinata watched in rapt attention as 18 continued to switch back and forth as she sucked off the two cocks presented to her. Hinata's hand began to drift down and rub her pussy through her pants, her other hand rose up and began to grope at her large breasts.

Pulling her cock from 18's mouth Tsume moved behind 18 and pulled her up to her feet. Removing 18's pants Tsume revealed 18's cock much to Hinata's surprise. Pushing on 18's back Tsume force the coach to bend at the waist as Tatsuki guided 18's head back to her cock. Aligning her cock with 18's pussy Tsume slowly pushed her cock into 18, Tsume watched as 18's pussy slowly stretched around her cock. 18 moaned around Tatsuki's cock as she took Tsume to the base, not usually on the receiving end of a large cock. Tsume and Tatsuki began to spitroast Android 18.

Hinata watched entranced as the teachers continued to double team 18, 18's cock swung back and forth as her body rocked between Tsume and Tatsuki. Moving her hand into her pants Hinata slipped a finger into her pussy as she watched the orgy in front of her. moving her other hand down Hinata began to rub her clit as she fingered herself, Imaging it was her in 18's place, softly moaning to herself.

Not moaning softly enough Hinata was soon heard by the three teachers she was spying on.

"Hinata come here." Hinata was snapped out of her daze, following Tsume's order Hinata entered the room to stand in front of Tsume, who was still balls deep in 18. In fact, both Tsume and Tatsuki continued to fuck 18 as they glowered at Hinata.

"what are you doing."

"I'm sorry. I heard a, I heard a noise and came to see what it was and."

"And you decided to stand there and finger yourself as you spied on us."

"I no I" Hinata had turned a bright red as she continued.

The two teachers continued to fuck 18 as they chastised the young girl. Tsume pulled out of 18 and turned to Hinata.

"you have two choices you can leave and will figure out how to punish you tomorrow, or you can shut the door and strip naked and no one has to find out about this." Hinata headed to the door, she wanted more than everything to just leave and run home, but she was scared that the punishment they talked about would reflect poorly on her record. Hinata had worked hard to make sure that her school record was perfect, so swallowing her fear Hinata shut the door in front of her and began removing her clothes. As her baggy shirt came off her massive D cup breasts came to view catching Tsume's attention.

"Damn girl where have you been hiding those." Blushing with Embarrassment Hinata replied

"They're too big."

"There's no such thing as too big when you're talking about tits. Now lay down and let me show you what those are good for." Laying Hinata on her back Tsume straddled the blushing girl's stomach. Placing her dick between Hinata's tit's Tsume used 18's pussy juices as lube as she began to titfuck the big chested girl. Thrusting through Hinata's tits the head of Tsume's cock hit Hinata's chin with every thrust.

As Tsume had her way with Hinata's melons Tatsuki had moved behind 18 and was currently balls deep in the blonde coach.

"Just remember not to cum back there. I'm not on any birth control."

"To bad if I want to cum back here, then I will. You'll just have to hope for the best." Tatsuki began fucking 18 as fast as she could, her balls slapping 18's clit.

"I'm not joking don't you dare cum in me-" Tatsuki let out a groan as she came, thick blasts of cum filled 18's unprotected womb. Pulling her softening cock from 18's pussy, Tatsuki leaned back on her desk as she caught her breath.

18 could feel cum leaking from her pussy. Getting up she turned to Tatsuki with a look of death on her face. Unperturbed by 18's stare Tatsuki waved her off.

"Oh come on where's your sense of danger."

"Sense of danger. SENSE OF DANGER. I'LL SHOW YOU A SENSE OF DANGER." yelled 18 as she grabbed Tatsuki. Spinning her around 18 rammed all ten inches of her cock into the health teacher. 18 began pounding Tatsuki as hard as she could. Tatsuki moaned in pleasure unlike 18 she regularly let the other teachers fuck her, in fact, she enjoyed receiving nearly as much as she enjoyed giving.

"Fuck yes. fuck that pussy you blonde slut." Tatsuki's words only spurred 18 on more.

Tsume watched from her position on Hinata as she tit-fucked the girl. Deciding to enjoy the show Tsume got off of Hinata, helping the girl up into the doggy style position. Getting behind Hinata Tsume took hold of the girl's plump ass, giving each cheek a spank Tsume spread them apart, enjoying the sight of the girl's asshole looking up at her. Spitting on the rosebud, Tsume felt Hinata jump as something made contact with her asshole. Placing her cock between Hinata's Tsume used her ass cheeks to sandwich her cock. Rocking her hips Tsume began to hotdog her dick in Hinata's ass cheeks as she watched 18 fuck the hell out of Tatsuki.

18 had Tatsuki bent over a desk as she fucked her with everything she had.

"I'm not on birth control, you fucking bitch."

Hinata watched as 18 had her orgasm and began filling Tatsuki. She could see the cum begin to leak out of Tatsuki as 18 withdrew her cock.

"Damn." said Tatsuki as she stood up and turned to Hinata and Tsume. "there is nothing better than a pussy full of cum. Isn't that right 18"

Hinata thought 18 was about to hit Tatsuki before she heard Tsume break the two teachers up.

"Enough arguing, both of you come help me fuck our little spy." Pulling her cock from between Hinata's cheeks she Aligned the head of her cock with Hinata's tightest hole.

"Wait, I've never done anything there before." Tsume Ignored Hinata's Protest as she took her student's anal virginity.

"It's to big take it out. It hu-urk."

Tatsuki having recovered from fucking 18 shoved her dick into Hinata's mouth. Taking hold of Hinata's head Tatsuki tried to match her thrust's with Tsume's, both thrusting and withdrawing at the same time. Hinata was not a virgin but in her limited experience she had never given a blowjob, now not only did she have a cock in her mouth for the first time she had one balls deep in her ass, something she never thought she would do.

18's cock began to harden again as she watched Tatsuki and Tsume spitroast the girl. Stroking her cock to full mast, 18 crawled under Hinata, Aligning her cock with Hinata's pussy 18.

Tsume withdrew her cock till only the head was in Hinata's ass and allowed 18 to enter Hinata's pussy. Letting Hinata adjust to 18 fucking her, Tsume resumed her fucking. Soon all three faculty members had worked out a steady rhythm as the fucked Hinata.

Catching one of Hinata's tits in her mouth 18 continued to fuck up into the girl.

It didn't take long for Tsume to reach her limit, Hinata's ass was one of the tightest holes she had ever fucked. Tsume filled Hinata's ass, Moving over to Tatsuki's desk Tsume took a seat as she watched the show.

Tatsuki was the next one to reach her finish, blowing her load in Hinata's mouth. Catching Hinata off guard Tatsuki filled her mouth, and painted her face with cum. Tatsuki moved over to sit on her desk next to Tsume as they watched Hinata bounce on 18's cock.

Hinata was at her limit 18's cock felt better than anything she had ever had. Sitting up Hinata bounce her hips as she rode 18 to her finish.

"Mrs. 18 your cock feels so good." 18 could feel Hinata's pussy spasm around her as the girl came. It didn't take long for 18 to reach her limit with Hinata's tight pussy wrapped around her cock.

"I'm about to cum."

"Please not inside." 18 pushed Hinata off of her, taking hold of her cock 18 began to jack off over Hinata's face. 18 shot her load across Hinata's face and tits as she came for the second time that day. Tatsuki and Tsume moved to stand next to 18 as they stood over Hinata as she tried to wipe the cum from her face.

All four girls began to get dressed, Hinata still had cum on her face as she finished putting on her clothes.

"Alright, you two had your fun the bets over. I have actual work to do." Said 18 as she finished getting dressed.

"Fine with me, I had my fun." Said Tatsuki getting a seething look from 18.

As the two teachers and Hinata exited Miss Tatsuki's Classroom they saw Ino Yamanaka rounding the corner in the hall.

"Yamanaka come with me." 18 caught Ino by the arm as she walked by and pulled the girl after her as she headed towards her office.

"Yes, mam."

Tsume started laughing as she watched 18 drag Ino away.

"What's so funny."

"I'll tell you some other time, there's a video you need to see." with that Tsume left Hinata standing in the hall.

This chapter takes place at the same time as Naruko's Gangbang. As always leave a review or PM me if you have a pairing or idea you would like to see in this story. Also, leave a review about whether or not you think Tatsuki cumming in 18 should result in 18 getting knocked up or not. Next chapter will be Himinori Momo(Bleach) getting gangbanged by Tsunade(Naruto), Konan(Naruto), Tier Harribel(Bleach), Bulma(DBZ). I Have created a Forum for Suggestions on Students and Teachers. myforums/Darth-Ceberous/5707895/


	8. Chapter 8

Hinamori Momo (Bleach)

Tsunade (16-inch) (Naruto)

Konan (9-inch)

Tier Harribel (14-inch)

Bulma (8-inch)

Momo walked past the door to the library for what felt like the hundredth time, Momo was trying to build up the nerve to face Miss Konan the librarian at proper lady high. The cause of her nervousness was the water damaged book currently held in her hands, Momo had been reading at the park when she was caught in a freak rainstorm which soaked her book. Building up her nerve Momo entered the library and approached Konan's desk. As Momo approached the blue-haired woman looked up from her book.

"Hello Momo how's my favorite little book bug.," said Konan.

All Momo could do was stare at the floor.

"What's wrong Momo?" Asked Konan seeing the look on her students face.

Momo placed the damaged book on Konan's desk.

"I'm sorry miss Konan I was reading in the park and it started to rain and I and." Tears welled up in Momo's eyes as she tried to tell Konan what happened. Before Konan could say anything Momo continued.

"I'm really sorry I destroyed the book and I will do whatever I can to make it up to you." Momo finished talking with a sniffle as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I see well. I will need you to come with me." Said Konan rising from her seat and taking the damaged book off the table.

Momo gave a sniffle as she followed the blue-haired woman out of the library. Momo felt as though there was a heavyweight in the pit of her stomach as she followed Konan to the Principal's office. Entering the room Momo and Konan stopped in front of Tsunade's desk.

Holding out the book Konan said. "Momo was careless with this book and damaged it. I think she needs a lesson on taking better care of school properly." Konan gave Tsunade a wink as she spoke to the Principle.

"Is that so." Tsunade gave Konan a knowing smile before turning to Momo with a hungry look. "Well, there is only one thing to do for this. Momo come here." Tsunade scooted her chair back from the desk, before pulling Momo over her lap.

"I think this is the best method of punishing naughty students." Momo was too shocked to protest as Tsunade raised her hand and brought it down hard across her ass, Momo let out a squeal as Tsunade's hand made contact.

"Wait, I don't think this is going to work like this." Said Tsunade.

Momo felt the wait leave the pit of her stomach before she felt Tsunade's hands on the waistband of her pants.

"Miss Tsunade what are you doing." Said Momo squirming in Tsunade's lap.

"Be still. I can't give you a proper spanking if your clothes are in the way. Konan help me." Said Tsunade struggling to remove the squirming girls pants. As Konan held Momo down Tsunade was able to get the girls pants and panties down around her knees. Tsunade took a moment and just admire the tight teenage ass, before giving it a quick spank. Tsunade's hand left a red mark on Momo's ass, every time Tsunade's hand made contact with Momo's ass it elicited a squeal from the young girl in her lap.

Momo stared up at Konan from her place in Tsunade's lap, as tears ran down her cheeks, all she received from the blue hair librarian was a stern look. Momo's ass was on fire from the repeated blows of Tsunade's hand. Momo could feel something hard poking her stomach as Tsunade continued to spank her ass. Momo heard the door to the office open, looking back over her shoulder Momo was horrified to see Tsunade's secretary Tier Harribel enter followed by Bulma Briefs her science teacher.

"Tsunade, Bulma would like to speak with you about one of her students- of I see that you're busy." Said Tier.

"No, it's fine. What did you want to talk about Bulma." Said Tsunade letting her hand rest on Momo's now red ass.

"It's about Ino. She used to be one of my best students but recently her grades have been slipping and she has even begun to miss classes." Said Bulma

"Oh, I'll have to speak with Android 18 about that." Said Tsunade, as she slowly began to massage Momo's ass.

"What does 18 have to do with this?" Said Bulma watching Tsunade fondle one of her students.

"Oh, 18 has been fucking Ino for the last couple of weeks. If she's missing classes you can probably find her in 18's office getting her brains fucked out." Said Tsunade.

Momo couldn't believe her ears, Ino was having sex with coach 18. Momo wanted to know more but she was distracted by Tsunade's hand groping her ass, she was shocked to feel Tsunade's hand dip down and the tip of her fingers rub against her pussy lips. Her already blushing cheeks turned beet red as she felt one of Tsunade's Fingers slip into her Pussy.

"So 18 has been fucking one of her students." Said Bulma. "Isn't that a little unprofessional."

"Maybe, but who am I to judge. I fucked Naruko's brains out the other day." Said Tsunade continuing to finger the student in her lap. "And I plan on fucking this little thing as well." Tsunade punctuated her point by slapping Momo's bare ass.

"You're free to join me if you wish."

"Join you?" Asked Bulma in shock after hearing that the principal of the school she teaches at was about to fuck one of her students. Looking around Bulma noticed that Tier and Konan had begun to remove their clothes, feeling her cock begin to harden Bulma decided to join them and began removing her clothes.

Momo didn't know what to do, her teachers were speaking about fucking her. Momo could feel Tsunade's fingers probing the inside of her pussy, looking up pleadingly to miss Konan Momo was shocked to see that the librarian was sporting a 9-inch long cock. Looking at the other teacher's Momo saw that Bulma had an 8-inch cock and Tier was sporting a massive 14-inch cock. Momo felt Tsunade withdraw her fingers from her pussy before the others hands were on her pulling her to her feet. Momo's shirt was roughly pulled off of her as hands began to explore her body.

"Wait what are you going to- Aiii." Momo finished her statement with a scream as Tsunade slapped her ass. Turning to look at the busty principal Momo's mouth hung open at what was hanging between Tsunade's legs, a Terrifyingly massive 16-inch cock. Momo was shoved to her knees before Tsunade shoved her cock into Momo's mouth. Momo's jaw hurt as her mouth was pushed open further than it had ever been before. Momo had no experience at all when it came to sucking cock, not that that deterred Tsunade who took hold of Momo's head and began forcing as much of her cock into the poor girl's mouth. Momo tried to push Tsunade off of her but quickly found her hands commandeered by Bulma and Tier each hand being placed on a dick and forced to begin stroking them off.

As Momo was face fucked by Tsunade Konan moved around behind the younger girl. Konan didn't know how many times she had jacked off imagining what it would feel like to fuck the tight ass that was always in her library. Squatting down behind Momo Konan lined the tip of her cock up with Momo's pussy. Konan could see the surprise in Momo's eyes when the head of her cock brushed against the girls pussy lips. The younger girl made a gargled protest from around Tsunade's cock as Konan prepared to fuck her.

Moaning from the vibrations Momo's protests were making around her cock Tsunade decided to take pity on the girl and pulled her cock from Momo's mouth.

"Miss Konan wait I've never done that I'm a virgin." Momo frantically tried to get up only to be pushed back down by the teachers. Now on her hands and knees, Momo's protest was quickly silenced as Tier Harribel shoved her cock into the girl's mouth. Though not as large as Tsunade's Tier's cock was still over a foot long at 14-inches.

"I've watched this tight little ass strut around my library all year long." Konan gave Momo's ass a slap. "I think it's time I claimed it for myself." With that Konan thrust her cock into Momo, Konan's cock tore through Momo's Hymen and stole the girl's virginity. Momo screamed around Tier's cock as Konan savored the wet tightness of her pussy. Konan slowly withdrew her cock leaving only the head inside before slamming all the way to the base. Konan continued to fuck Momo moving her hands to the girl's ass Konan began to knead and play with the girl's plump ass cheeks.

"You know what, I don't think you've been properly punished for destroying one of my books." Said Konan raising her hand and bringing it down on Momo's right butt cheek. A resounding smack was heard as Konan's hand made contact with Momo's ass, Konan was surprised to feel the young girls pussy tighten around her cock.

"You're enjoying this. You little slut." Deciding to see just how much Momo liked being spanked Konan began to rain blows down across Momo's ass, feeling the young girls pussy spasm every time she was hit. Konan was so caught up in spanking the girl she had stopped thrusting her hips. As Konan raised her hand to deliver another blow her wrist was caught by Tsunade.

"I think that's enough of that." Said Tsunade nodding towards the girl's bright red ass. "We don't want to hurt the girl. Besides your supposed to be fucking her, like this." Tsunade shoved her cock into Konan's pussy causing the Blue haired woman's hips to lurch forward burying her cock into Momo. Konan was stretched out as Tsunade's giant cock began to piston inside her causing her to increase the pace at which she fucked Momo. Konan soon worked out a rhythm moving back to meet Tsunade's thrusts before slamming forward into Momo's tight pussy. Tsunade's hands soon found there way to Konan's breasts.

Of the five people present in the room Bulma was the only one not currently either fucking or being fucked. Looking for a place to stick her dick Bulma had a few options, she could fuck Tsunade like Tsunade is fucking Konan. She could get Tsunade or Konan to blow her, or though it would take some awkward maneuvering she could probably fuck Momo's or Konan's Ass. While all of those would be pleasurable Bulma decided to go for the best of both worlds. Approaching Tier Bulma motioned for the busty secretary to step back. As Tier pulled her large cock from Momo's mouth Bulma quickly took her place. Seeing the Annoyed look on Tier's face from having her spot taken Bulma reached back and spread her cheeks showing her pussy and asshole to Harribel.

"Take your pick."

Bulma was thankful that Tier hand been getting a blowjob from Momo as she felt the secretaries saliva covered cock press against her backdoor. Bulma couldn't help but wince as Tier slowly entered her ass, while Bulma was no anal virgin by any means she also wasn't used to giant 14-inch cocks stretching her out back there either. After adjusting to Tiers size Bulma refocused her attention to Momo, taking hold of the Momo's head Bulma found that the girl's bun hairstyle created the perfect handhold for Bulma. With Bulma's cock being smaller than Tsunade's or Tier's Momo was actually able to take it into her throat without to much trouble, this allowed Bulma to begin facefucking the dark-haired girl. Bulma could feel her climax approaching the combination of Tier's cock in her ass and Momo's tight throat and wriggling tongue on her cock was too much and judging by Konan's moans and increased pace she was close as well.

Momo was close to cumming while Konan's cock had hurt when it first took her virginity now it was giving her nothing but pleasure. Every time Konan would spank her it felt like she had been struck by lightning as Momo was nearly pushed over the edge. Bulma's cock was nearly half the size of tier's which meant Momo could actually take the entire cock, though unused to deepthroating a cock it didn't take long for Momo to relax her throat and allow Bulma to facefuck her without much discomfort. Momo continued to teeter on the edge of orgasm as she was spit roasted by Konan and Bulma.

Konan could barely hold herself back from cumming, between Momo's tight virgin pussy and Tsunade's giant cock she was at her limit. The reason she was trying to hold back was because she wanted to be the one to give Momo her first orgasm. Leaning forward and pressing her large breasts against Momo's back Konan reached under the girl, one hand taking hold of one of Momo's small breasts the other slipped between her legs. Finding Momo's clit Konan began playing with the sensitive nub, the moment her fingers made contact with Momo's clit triggered the girl to scream in ecstasy. Momo's orgasm was like the first in a series of domino's her spasming pussy and screaming mouth triggered Konan's and Bulma's orgasm which triggered Tsunade and Tier to cum. Konan felt as Tsunade began to fill her with cum, a roiling mass of hot liquid filling her already stretched out womb. Falling back onto Tsunade Konan's cock came out of Momo's pussy allowing her cum to come pouring out.

Momo had cum dripping from her pussy and mouth and she felt bloated from how much cum Bulma had shot down her throat. Standing up and coughing up cum Momo was surprised to see that the teachers around her had remained hard, as Tsunade approached her Momo tried to protest.

"Wait. stop I thought we were done." Meekly protested Momo.

"Done. it takes a lot more than one load to satisfy a Futanari. Here let me show you." The next couple of hours were nothing but a sex-filled haze to Momo as she was fucked in every conceivable position with everyone taking a turn in either her pussy or her mouth. reaching the final position Tsunade was in Momo's pussy as Tier was in her mouth, both women were holding Momo in the air between them. Momo's feet were sticking straight up around Tsunade's shoulders as her hands gripped Tiers ass as the blonde secretary facefucked her. After hours of fucking Momo's holes were thoroughly loosened up enough that Tier and Tsunade could go balls deep with there giant cocks. Konan and Bulma were standing next to Momo, Konan was playing with Momo's breasts with one hand while jacking Bulma off with the other, Bulma was playing with Momo's clit with one hand while stroking Konan with her other.

Momo was completely disoriented she was upside down and being pounded by two of the largest cocks she had ever seen. She swore she could feel a bulge in her stomach every time Tsunade went balls deep, not that she was complaining once she adjusted to Tsunade's size she felt nothing but pleasure as the principal continued to fuck her. Tiers cock was so big it stretched Momo's jaw and filled her mouth completely stopping her from using her tongue, gripping tighter to Tier's ass Momo could do little more than relax her throat an let the busty secretary use her face as a fucktoy. Being stretched as she was and with Bulma's and Konan's hands exploring her body Momo could feel another orgasm building, she had lost track of how many times she had come over the last couple of hours. Momo felt like her whole body was encased in lightning as she was pushed over the edge wrapping her legs around Tsunade's waist and pulling on Tier's ass Momo pulled both women all the way into her as she came. Momo heard both women give a loud moan as they too were pushed over the edge. Searing hot cum flooded her pussy filling her to the brim before with no were else to go forcing its way out beside Tsunade's cock, Tier's cock pumped load after load down Momo's throat directly into the young girl's stomach.

As the two teachers came down from there respective climaxes it was the two blue-haired girls turns. Stroking each other off the both aimed each other cocks at Momo's small breasts, cumming together the two teachers painted Momo's chest a creamy white. The teachers lowered Momo down to the floor, having finally run out of stamina. All four teachers stood around Momo Admiring their handy work as she lay panting on the floor with cum oozing out of her pussy. As the teachers tried to catch there breath Bulma caught site of the clock.

"Wait I have a class going on right now." Throwing on her clothes the disheveled science teacher quickly ran out of the room. The other teachers quickly followed suit and began to get dressed, as Tsunade returned to her paperwork at her desk and Tier returned to her desk outside of Tsunade's office. Konan moved over to Momo and began helping the girl get dressed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Miss Hinamori you will be aiding miss Konan in the library for the rest of the school year." Said Tsunade without even looking up from her paperwork.

Momo and Konan headed out of Tsunade's office and back to the Library.

"Momo I expect you to come by the library during your off period from now on."

"Yes miss Konan."

"Oh and Momo." As Momo looked up at Konan she was pulled into a tender Kiss. "I think this is going to be a great year."

 **As Always Leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas on pairings for the upcoming chapters. Also leave a review on weather or not you want 18 to get pregnant after last chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tenten

Mikoto (12 inch)

Kushina (9 inch)

Momo

Konan (9 inch)

Tsunade (16 inch)

Tenten had recently lost a bet with Naruko which left her owing the blonde a favor. Which lead to her current situation as she waited in the last stall in the gym bathroom. It was well known that Naruko regularly worked at the gloryhole in the bathroom, and it was a favorite place for the teachers and other Futanari to visit during sporting events. Naruko had called Tenten earlier that day and said that something had come up and she wouldn't be able to make it to the game, but she didn't want to disappoint her customers so she told Tenten to take her place. She told Tenten that she could keep any money she made that night, Naruko was just worried if there was no one there when someone showed up they may not come back the next game.

Proper Lady High was currently playing Marvelous Ladies High, a school that like Proper lady high was rumored to have Futa Staff. Which hopefully ment that there would be a lot of customers tonight. Tenten could hear voices as two people entered the bathroom.

"Fuck those girls are hot, i'm hard as a rock i think the school intentionally busy jerseys that are too small." Said someone.

"I Know, is your daughter working the glory hole tonight." Said someone else.

"No Naruko couldn't make it to the game today, she said one of her friends would be working the glory hole today." Said the first woman who Tenten now realized was Kushina.

"So if Naruko isn't working the gloryhole does that mean your going to use the gloryhole today," Said the woman who Tenten couldn't recognize.

"Oh I am definitely using the gloryhole did you see the ass on number 8 on the other team it was definitely Marvelous." Said Kushina.

Tenten could hear as the two women entered the stall next to her.

"Mikoto why don't you go first," Said Kushina. Tenten could hear a rustling as clothes were being removed.

"Damn I always forget how much bigger you are than me." said Kushina. there was a knock on the side of the stall as Mikoto checked to see if anyone was in there. Tenten returned the knock and was met with a twelve inch cock coming out of the hole in the wall. Tenten starred in amazement while she had watched a lot of porn and owned several toys she had never seen a real dick before in her life. reaching up Tenten wrapped both hands around the base of the cock, Tenten couldn't believe how hard the cock was she always thought a real cock would be a lot softer. Tenten could feel her pussy getting wet at the thought of finally handling a real dick, moving her hands up and down the cock Tenten began stroking the cock. Taking one hand off the cock Tenten spit into her hand for added lubricant before going back to stroking the cock. Tenten could hear moaning coming from the other side of the wall.

"Is she good?" Asked Kushina.

"Yeah she's stroking me perfectly." Said Mikoto.

"Stroking you? she should be blowing you." Said Kushina knocking on the wall. "Use your mouth too slut."

Opening her mouth Tenten took the tip of Mikoto's cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sponge head of Mikoto's cock, Tenten was pleased to hear moaning coming from the other side of the wall as she began taking more and more cock into her mouth. Tenten reached up and cupped Mikoto's balls through the hole in the wall as she began to deep throat all twelve inches of Mikoto's cock. Tenten bobbed her head as she worked Mikoto's cock as hard as she could, only to have the cock pulled from her mouth, only to be replaced with a smaller 9 inch cock.

" Kushina what the fuck I was so close."

"Sorry Mikoto I just couldn't wait." Tenten wasted no time in taking Kushina's cock into her mouth.

"Oh Fuck, she is good." Said Kushina as Tenten began bobbing her head and stroking her cock.

"i knew you'd be good but, Oh fuck Mikoto what the hell!" Tenten felt Kushina jump forward shoving all of her cock down Tenten's throat, causing the girl to gag. "You need to warn a girl before you shove a cock up her ass. Especially one as large as yours."

"Then you should have waited and let me cum, now shut up and take my cock." yelled Mikoto as she began to fuck Kushina, all twelve inches of her cock pumping in and out of the redheads ass. Mikoto leaned forward pressing her tits against Kushina's back as she held the redhead against the wall continuing to pound her ass.

Tenten had pulled back after choking on Kushina's cock when Mikoto started fucking her. Now as Mikoto held Kushina up against the wall Tenten went back to working over her cock. Swirling her tongue around the head of Kushina's cock Tenten began to bob her head back and forth taking more and more of Kushina's cock each time. Tenten began to gag as she felt the tip of Kushina's cock hitting the back of her throat, spit began to run down her chin and drip onto her breasts as she worked Kushina's cock for all her worth. "Fuck, Fuck yes here it fucking comes." Kushina began bangging her hand on the wall signaling that she was cumming. Though Tenten could have figured that out from her moans. " Yes yes i'm Cumming."

Tenten pulled back from Kushina's cock just in time to receive a blast of cum to the face. using both hands to jack Kushina off and opening her mouth, Tenten was hit with several more blasts of cum, the first shot splattered across her left cheek before Tenten was able to aim the cock at her open mouth. The next shot landed in Tenten's mouth followed shortly by another shot that splattered on her right cheek. Tenten swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth and was about to start licking Kushina's cock clean when the cock was pulled out of her hand and out of the hole in the wall only to be quickly replaced with Mikoto's massive dick. Tenten barely got her hands around the cock when the cock twitched and began shooting cum. Another wave of cum splattered across her face and tits,

Mikoto finished what Kushina had started covering the rest of Tenten's face with cum. As Tenten wiped the cum from her eyes she saw a hand come through the hole in the wall and drop a small roll of money.

"That was great i don't know who you are in there but you should come over to Naruko's sometime. I would like to see if your pussy can match your mouth." Said Kushina. Tenten could hear the two women as they began to get dressed, taking the money Tenten counted out one hundred dollars fifty from each woman. putting away the money Tenten waited for her next customer. It didn't take long before there was a knock on the wall signaling the next customer, knocking on the wall herself Tenten watched as a 8 Inch cock came through the hole.

Taking hold of the cock Tenten gave the cock a kiss on the tip feeling it tremble as the owner of said cock gave a moan. Working the base of the cock with her hands Tenten took the tip of the cock into her mouth and began to slowly bob her head taking more and more cock each time she lowered her head. picking up the pace Tenten reached through the hole an began to fondle the balls of the futa she was blowing. soon Tenten felt the cock begin to twitch in her mouth before she received a mouthful of cum, Deciding to give the Futa a show Tenten didn't swallow the cum allowing it to fill her mouth, after the cock finished cuming and withdrew from the hole Tenten pushed her face up against the hole showing her mouth full of cum and began to gargle.

"Oh fuck that's hot." Growled a voice from the other side. Tenten swallowed the load with a gulp before sticking out her tongue and presenting her now empty mouth. Moving back from the hole Tenten excepted the money handed to her by the unknown Futa, getting 75 dollars this time Tenten went back to waiting for the next client.

Tenten could hear a voices as two people entered the restroom, the two girls entered the stall next to her.

"Miss Konan what if we get caught." Tenten was surprised that she recognized the voice as that of Himinori Momo.

"If you can be quiet then we won't need to worry about that now strip." Tenten could hear clothes being shed as Momo and apparently Konan the school librarian got naked in the stall next to her. Tenten waited for the nock that would signal her next client when she heard moaning coming from the next stall over. Peeking through the hole in the wall Tenten was shocked to see Momo on her knees sucking Konan's cock. Konan had both hands on the back of Momo's head as she set the pace of the blowjob rocking her hips and forcing more and more of her nine inch cock down the young girls throat. As Tenten watched Konan picked up the pace sinking her cock all the way to the base and into Momo's throat, Momo's hands came up and grabbed Konan's wrists as she started gagging. Konan pulled out of Momo's mouth leaving the girl gasping. Konan pulled the girl to her feet and pushed her up against the wall, coincidentally Momo's pussy was right in front of the gloryhole giving Tenten a front row seat as Konan's dick slid into Momo's pussy. Konan's nine inch cock slid into Momo's wet pussy with little resistance, stretching the small girls pussy. Konan withdrew all but the tip of her cock before slamming it to the base and nearly lifting Momo off her feet. Tenten watched in awe as Konan began to pound Momo with everything she has. Tenten could see Konan's balls swinging back and forth slapping up against Momo's clit with each thrust. Tenten had always liked watching porn but seeing it in person had her dripping wet. Tenten's hand crept down between her legs slipping a finger into her pussy Tenten began rubbing herself as she watched Konan fuck Momo's brains out, trying to match Konan's pace as she fingerfucked herself Tenten leaned close to the hole transfixed on Momo's pussy. As Tenten leaned closer to the hole Momo gave a squeal as Konan pulled out and allowed the girl so cum squirting all over the stall wall in front of her and all over Tenten's face through the hole in the wall.

While Tenten new that she would be getting cum on her face while working at a gloryhole she never imagined that any of it would be from a girl. Tenten licked her lips tasting Momo's cum as she watched Konan once again bury her cock into Momo's pussy. It only took Konan a couple of thrusts before she buried her cock into Momo's pussy and came.

"Fuck yes." Groaned Konan as she pumped Momo full of cum.

Tenten watched as cum dripped from Momo's pussy after Konan withdrew her cock wishing all the world it was her pussy currently pumped full of cum. As Tenten watched Momo and Konan got dressed and left the stall, nearly as soon as they left Tsunade came bursting into the stall.

"I thought they'd never leave." Tsunade slapped the side of the stall to let Tenten know someone was here. "Hay which ever slut is over there get ready I'm in no mood for teasing."

The largest cock Tenten had ever seen came through the hole, a 16 inch slab of meat. Taking the cock in both hands Tenten began attacking the cock with her tongue licking all over the the cock. Deciding to try something she had watched Momo do Tenten relaxed her throat and took as much of Tsunade's cock into her throat as she could. Tenten could barely get over half of the monster cock down her throat before she began to gag. Tenten tried a couple more times but she could never get over ten inches down her throat.

"Listen sweetheart the point of deep throating a cock is to take it all the way. Now if you can't then I want you to turn around and let me fuck you." Said Tsunade pulling her cock back. "turn around and press your pussy up against the hole."

Tenten had always been a bit of a size queen, though she had never had a real cock before she watched a lot of porn and her favorite always involved giant cocks. Now she was presented with a chance to get fucked by a cock that dwarfed any cock she had seen in porn. Bending over and pressing her wet pussy against the hole Tenten braced for what was to come. The tip of Tsunade's cock felt enormous as it pressed up against Tenten's virgin pussy. Sadly for Tenten Tsunade assumed that it was Naruko on the other side of the wall and instead of gently pushing her cock in Tsunade slammed nearly all 16 inches into Tenten's virgin pussy. All Tenten could do was let out a strangled gasp as her pussy was stretched to the max, Tenten had broken her Hymen on a dildo she had bought earlier in the year but the toy was nothing in comparison to the cock currently filling her. All Tenten could do was keep herself pressed up against the wall as Tsunade continued to fuck her at a earth shattering pace. Soon Tsunade had all 16 inches of her cock buried balls deep inside of Tenten's pussy.

"Fuck your a lot tighter than usual, I'm not going to last long back here." Said Tsunade as she continued to fuck Tenten through the wall.

Tenten for her part while completely taken off guard by Tsunade's massive cock taking her virginity was now on the verge of cumming. Tenten's pussy clamped down on Tsunade's cock as she came trembling all over Tsunade's cock. Tenten's spasming pussy was too much for Tsunade and the busty futa came filling the girl with cum. The feeling of warm cum spreading through her insides for the first time nearly causing the girl to cum again. Tenten moaned as she felt Tsunade pull out of her pussy only to have something else much smaller shoved into her pussy.

"For you trouble." said Tsunade as she got dressed and left the restroom. Moving away from the wall Tenten pulled the object out of her pussy seeing it was a roll of cash. Unrolling it Tenten counted out a hundred dollars putting her total for the night up to 275. beginning to clean herself up Tenten decided that she would see if Naruko would let her work in the gloryhole more often.

 **As always PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas you want to see in this story. The school proper lady high is competing against is Marvelous ladies high which is made up with the women of the Marvel universe, let me know if you want them to make a appearance. Also leave a review if you think either Momo or Tenten should get pregnant from being creampied.**


	10. Chapter 10

Android 18 head coach (10 inches) (DBZ)

Fuu Guidance counselor (8 Inches) (Naruto)

Tenten Student (Naruto)

Bulla Student (DBGT)

Temari Student (Naruto)

Android 18 was furious as she stormed down the hallway of Proper Lady High a positive pregnancy test clenched in her hand.

"Fucking Tatsuki that bitch is going to be paying me child support for the rest of her life." Reaching Tatsuki's classroom 18 through open the door and stormed in.

"Alright, bitch we need to talk." 18 stopped when she realized that Tatsuki was not in her classroom, in fact, the only people in the classroom where Tenten and Bulla who were currently staring at her like she had grown another head.

"Where is Miss Tatsuki?" Asked 18 turning to the two girls.

"She left with Ino a little while ago, She said something about stress relief or something like that." Said Tenten.

"That Bitch." Thaught 18. "Ino is my slut." turning back to the two girls 18 was about to apologize for barging in when something caught her Eye. 18 had been a teacher for several years and something was setting off what she called her teachers sense, something about the two girls seemed off. Looking at the two girls 18 could see a faint blush of embarrassment on Bulla's face. Looking closer at the Blue haired girl 18 could see her nipples hard and poking through her shirt, Luckily The dress code of Proper Lady High didn't allow for students to were bras. Moving over to the girls 18 noticed that Bulla seemed to be the more embarrassed of the two looking at her feet when 18 focused on her.

"Bulla do you want to tell me why you seem so embarrassed?" Asked 18 as she watched the blush on Bulla's cheeks darken. She also noticed Tenten shoot a glance at Bulla.

"Nothing coach 18."

"So you're just blushing for no reason." 18 reached up and cupped one of Bulla's Breasts playing with the hard nipple through her shirt.

"I'm guessing these are also hard for no reason?" Asked 18 as she continued to play with Bulla's nipples. Bulla just nodded her head and allowed for 18 to molest her. Getting tired of Bulla pretending that nothing was going on 18 decided to play her trump card.

"Bulla if you don't tell me what's going on right now we can go get Bulma." Said 18 giving the blue-haired girl a cold stare.

"Tenten worked in the Gloryhole at last weeks game and got fucked by a giant cock," said Bulla before Tenten had a chance to protest.

"Bulla!"

"Well is this true Tenten?" Asked 18 turning to the now blushing girl.

"Yes, Mam."

"And did this cock cum in you?"

"Yes, Mam."

"Well, then I should probably take you to the nurse to get a pregnancy test."

"No need mam I already got one. I'm not pregnant."

"Well, your lucky this time but you should be more careful and use a condom next time."

"I don't like how condom's feel I'll just make them pullout or something, don't worry I won't get pregnant."

18 was shocked at the pure arrogance of the little slut in front of her she was also slightly pissed that this little slut wasn't pregnant and she was. Stepping up close 18 put her hands on Tenten's shoulders and guided the girl back till her back was against the wall of the classroom.

"coach 18 wh-"

"Shhhh. I want to put that last statement to the test." 18 leaned down shoved her tongue into Tenten's mouth as she began a furious makeout session with the younger girl. Her hands came up under Tenten's shirt and began to play with the brunette's tits, lightly messaging them before giving each nipple a slight tweak causing Tenten to moan into there kissing. Taking hold of the uniform 18 ripped it open in a shower of buttons before tossing it to the side and continuing her attack on Tenten's chest. Taking one of Tenten's nipples into her mouth 18 swirled her tongue around the hard nipple. Reaching her hand down 18 slipped her hand under Tenten's skirt and a finger into her pussy, wiggling her finger inside of Tenten 18 enjoyed watching as the young girl writhed against her.

Pulling back 18 turned toward Bulla, who was currently fingering herself as she watched her coach molest a fellow student, the blue-haired girl was quick to pull her hand from under her skirt when she noticed she was being watched. 18 quickly pulled the girl over to her and Tenten before shoving Bulla to her knees.

"Get us ready so I can fuck this slut."

Doing as she was told Bulla began to unfasten 18 pants only to gasp as a 10-inch cock sprang forward. Even though Bulla had never seen a cock this big she had plenty of experience with her mother's 8-inch dick and wasted no time taking the monster down her throat. Plunging her head down Bulla gagged as the head of 18's cock hit the back of her throat, not one to give up lightly Bulla continued forward will all 10 inches of 18's cock was buried in her throat, causing the older blonde to moan into Tenten's breasts. bobbing her head back and forth Bulla continued to slurp on 18's cock until she was sure it was ready to fuck some teen pussy. Turning to the other half of her job Bulla ducked her head under Tenten's skirt and went to work on her friend's teenage snatch. giving a slow long lick across Tenten's pussy Bulla soon focused in on the clit sucking on the hard nub and causing Tenten to wrap her legs around bulla's head. The feeling of a girls thighs wrapped around her head was one of Bulla's favorite's, while Bulla loved a big cock in her mouth through her mom's and now 18's are the only cocks she's had, Bulla has quite the reputation as a pussy eater. One of the best ways to find Bulla is to look under the table's at Lunch or in the library and you're sure to find her between a girl's legs.

Bulla wasted no time showing Tenten just how experienced she is. Working her tongue deep into Tenten's pussy before pulling out and sucking on her clit it didn't take bulla long till she had Tenten dripping wet. Slurping down some of Tenten's juice's Bulla turned back to 18 and gave her cock a sloppy deepthroat.

"Ok, you're ready. Now fuck this bitch." Said Bulla as she guided 18's cock to Tenten's pussy.

"You don't have to be gentle Coach the cock I took in the glory hole was 16 inches." Said Tenten as she spread her legs to give 18 better access.

"So Tsunade fucked you. That explains why you didn't get pregnant."

"What?"

"Tsunade take NBM pills which keeps her from knocking anyone up." (NBM No Baby Momma futa birth control pills) Said 18 "To bad for you I don't take them." And with that 18 shoved her cock into Tenten. Pausing to enjoy just how tight the young girl was 18 soon set a rigorous pace burying her cock into Tenten over and over again. Taking hold of Tenten by the thighs 18 lifted her off the ground and held her up against the wall as she continued to fuck her. 18 held Tenten close as she pounded away at the young girls pussy enjoying the squeals Tenten was making. Pounding the girl into the wall 18 was worried that the banging on the wall would alert the students and teacher in the next room over, but a few seconds inside of Tenten and for all 18 could care the entire school could watch. 18 gasped in pleasure as she felt Bulla's tongue on her pussy. The blue-haired girl had remained under 18 as she fucked Tenten and now had her tongue buried in the blonde coaches pussy.

"Fuck your a tight little slut." Said 18 as Tenten's pussy's spasmed around her cock. 18 was so ingrossed with fucking the hell out of Tenten that she failed to notice the face looking through the window of the classroom door.

Temari couldn't believe what she was seeing. Coach 18 currently had Tenten pinned up against the wall and was fucking her brains out. Even with the door shut Temari could her Tenten's squeals of joy and 18 grunts of pleasure as she fucks her students. Temari couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her as Bulla moved her tongue from 18's pussy to her ass causing the blonde coach to give a deep groan and push all the way into Tenten. Temari felt her pussy begin to moisten and her nipples harden as she watched 18 picks up the pace.

"Fuck here it comes you little slut." Yelled 18 as she began to cum inside of Tenten. "Let's see if I can knock you up."

"Wait not inside you said you don't use birth control." despite her words Tenten clung to 18 as she was pumped full of cum her orgasm hitting her with the feeling of being filled.

18 held herself within Tenten as she came not pulling out until she was positive that she had pumped all of her cum into the slut. Setting Tenten down on a desk 18 slowly pulled out of her enjoying the fact that a glop of cum oozed out of Tenten's pussy. turning to Bulla 18 shoved her cock into the blue-haired girl's mouth.

"How does your friend's slutty pussy taste?" Asked 18 as she began to slowly fuck Bulla's face. 18 moaned as she felt bulla's tongue begin to dance around her cock as Bulla began sucking her off. Taking hold of Bulla's head 18 began to facefuck her enjoying the tightness of the young girl's throat and the choking gagging sound that the girl was making. 18 was amazed at the fact that Bulla seemed able to take her cock with only the minimal amount of gagging. Pushing the back of Bulla's head against the edge of a desk 18 Decided to see how much she could take began fucking the poor girls face nearly as hard as she was fucking Tenten's pussy. Forcing all 10 inches of her cock down Bulla's throat 18 watched as Bulla began to struggle to handle her cock.

Temari was amazed as she watched 18 pounding Bulla's face. Her right hand had slipped down into her pants and she was currently rubbing her clit as she spied on 18 and Bulla. Biting down on the knuckle of the other hand to muffle her moans Temari began to finger herself as she watched 18 pull out of Bulla's face and bend her over the desk.

"wait I've never done this before." Said Bulla as 18 lined her cock up with Bulla's pussy.

"There is no way a virgin can suck a cock like that." Said 18 as she began to push her cock into Bulla.

"No it's true mom won't let me have sex but she makes me suck her all the time. Please, she will be mad ahhh." 18 shoved her whole cock into Bulla tearing away her hymen and causing Bulla to scream. Deciding to go easy on the girl 18 began to slowly fuck Bulla gently pumping her cock back and forth. Slowly pumping more and more of her cock into Bulla, 18 began to slowly stretch out the younger girls pussy. 18 reached down and began to play with Bulla's tits as she slowly fucked the girl. twisting and pulling on Bulla's nipples 18 began to kiss the back of Bulla's neck. unlike with Tenten who 18 just fucked senseless 18 was gently fucking bulla tantalizingly slow. Soon this slow and methodical pace began to bring Bulla to the edge.

"I'm cumming." Bulla came on 18's cock before collapsing on the desk.

"Good now you should be loosened up enough." Said 18 as she reached up and took hold of Bulla's shoulders. Shoving her cock into bulla 18 began to fuck her with the same passion and speed she was fucking tenten with. pounding the younger girls holes as hard as she could 18 begin to fuck Bulla at a breakneck pace. Eliciting a scream from the exhausted girl as 18 began to pound her against the desk. Reaching up and taking a handful of bulla's hair 18 used it as a handle as she fucked bulla as hard as she could. Feeling a tingling in her balls 18 pulled Bulla up by her hair holding the girl up as she began to pump cum inside of her. cumming for the second time that day 18 let bulla drop back onto the desk before pulling out of her and watching as the cum drips from her pussy.

"Well that was a good stress relief thank you for that, girls. Oh, and by the way I'm pregnant and when a Futanari is pregnant her cum becomes very firtle so most likely both of you just got knocked up sorry." Said 18 as she began to redress. Turning towards the door 18 caught a flash of blonde hair in the window. Deciding to leave the peeping tom for some other time 18 left the classroom hoping to find Tatsuki and Ino, she still had plans for them after all.

Temari ducked into the first classroom she could find worried that 18 was headed towards the hallway, worried that if the blonde caught her she would be the next one knocked up. Peeking back down the hallway Temari sighed in relief when she saw that 18 was not following after her.

"What's the wrong Temari?" Temari practically leaped out of her skin as she spins around to see Fuu the guidance councilor, Fuu was currently sitting at her desk as she stared at Temari with a quizzical look. "You rushed in so fast like someone is chasing you."

"Ah I. Sorry nothing is wrong." Said Temari fighting to keep a blush from her face.

"Something is wrong," said Fuu as she moved from behind the desk too and began walking towards Temari. Fuu stopped a couple of steps away from Temari and seemed to be studying her causing Temari to shift in embarrassment.

"Why are your clothes so messed up." Fuu seemed to study her some more before asking. "Temari did someone try to-"

"No! No, no one tried anything like that." Said Temari as Fuu approached her and placed her hands on Temari's shoulders.

"Temari tell me what happened." Said Fuu as she watched a Blush spread across Temari's face. "Temari!"

"I was watching coach 18 fuck Tenten and Bulla." Said Temari.

"If you were only watching then why are your clothes so disheveled?" Asked Fuu.

"I ah. I was ah. I was playing with myself as I watched." Said Temari as she looked into Fuu's eyes. Temari felt a chill run up her spine as she saw not the compassion of a worried teacher but a hunger that stared back at her.

"So you were playing with yourself as you watched your fellow students get fucked." Said Fuu as she guided Temari so that her back was against the wall. "And that turned you on."

"Yes, ma'am," Said Temari as Fuu leaned in and began to whisper in her ear.

"Good because that means I can skip the foreplay and go straight to fucking you." Fuu shoved Temari up against the wall and started kissing and sucking on her neck as her hands went down and began removing the girl's skirt. Pulling the girls skirt up Fuu's fingers quickly found there way to Temari's dripping cunt. Rubbing Temari's clit Fuu smiled as she began to make the younger girl moan and writhe against her. The fingers of Fuu's right hand continued to dance along Temari's clit as her left began to unfasten her pants and free her 8-inch cock. Fuu wasted little time lining up her cock with Temari's dripping cunt and began to push inside.

"Fuck it has been a long time since I fucked one of you young sluts." Said Fuu as she began to fuck Temari. Fuu began to kiss and lick at Temari's neck as she began to fuck the girl against the wall. Holding tight to Temari's ass Fuu began to slam into the girl with all her force. Catching Temari's lips with her own Fuu muffled the screams Temari was making as she began to make out with the girl dominating her mouth as she dominated her body. reaching down Fuu began to rub Temari's clit as she fucked her pushing the girl over the edge, had Fuu's mouth not been over Temari's 18 and the girls would have been able to hear the scream she made as she came. Fuu groaned as she felt Temari's pussy tighten around her, fucking Temari throughout her orgasm Fuu enjoyed the sensation of having the girls tight pussy spasming on her dick. Pulling out of Temari Fuu pushed the girl over a desk flipping up her skirt Fuu took a moment to admire Temari's tight ass before returning her cock to the teens pussy. Slapping Temari's ass Fuu began alternating her thrusts with her slaps enjoying the yelps Temari made at every slap. Fuu had fucked a lot of people from other teachers to students to strangers in the bathroom of convenient stores, but she had never fucked a girl who got as wet as Temari was. the Juices from Temari's pussy practically ran down her leg and dripped from Fuu's swinging balls as she pounded the blonde's tight snatch. Reaching forward Fuu took hold of two of Temari's four ponytails as she continued to fuck the girl, pulling Fuu forced Temari's head back her mouth gaping open as Fuu set a relentless pace.

Feeling her balls begin to tighten Fuu quickly pulled out of Temari before flipping her over and shoving her to her knees. Taking hold of her cock Fuu directed it towards Temari's face firing strand after strand of cum, Fuu's thick cream covered Temari's face and the front of her School uniform. As Fuu's orgasm faded, she used her softening cock to spread the cum around Temari's face.

"I think you are going to need to start scheduling counseling meetings from now on." Said Fuu.

 **As** **always** **PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas. Also if you happen to be a artist** **and** **want to draw anything from my stories PM me and i will post a link to your art in the next story.**


End file.
